El mundo que no pudo ser salvado
by Slytherimon
Summary: Mi historia es un Rukato pero no es como todas está tendrá un drama de mucha tragedia y acción, simplemente es una batalla que no se sabe como se podrá ganar frente a un enemigo definitivo, donde cada una de las decisiones de los chicos repercutirán en su futuro y en general de todo lo vivo.
1. Chapter 1 El valor de las lágrimas

Digimon Tamers es la serie de digimon que más me ha gustado y pues en realidad siempre pensé que le faltarón rivales más fuertes para estos chicos además de que quedaron inconclusas muchas cosas en cuanto a las vidas de los tamers.

Bueno espero les guste leí muchos fics en español (en específico del Rukato) y unos vaya que me sorprendieron e hicieron que los leyera una y otra vez pero otros waaa me dejaron realmente picado y por eso me anime a escribir uno. En esta historia se revela mi fanatismo por la saga y una historia de a mi parecer de la mejor pareja RIKA NONAKA/TAKATO MATSUKI.

Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo

**EL MUNDO QUE NO PUDO SER SALVADO**

**Por: Slytherimon**

**Capítulo 1: El valor de las lágrimas**

Ya habían pasado 9 años de aquella batalla contra el D-Reaper, y después de los sucesos de Locomon y los Parasimon. Los digimon ya habían regresado a su mundo ya que la ocasión que los Parasimon atacaron había sido especial ya que los niños habían quedado en tener más tiempo para despedirse de sus camaradas.

Era el año 2012 y en un local cerca de la zona residencial de la ciudad vendían un famoso pan de figuras de animales este como dueños a la familia Matsuki quienes eran ayudados por su hijo de pelo castaño y ojos carmesí quien estudiaba la Universidad y se había convertido en todo un artista de la imagen (Arte, Pinturas, Fotos etc.) Sin duda había madurado n todos los sentidos. El chico extrañaba mucho a su compañero dinosaurio y aunque ya lo había superado él tenía la costumbre de por las tardes salir a varios lugares a hacer dibujos de cómo se sentía y observa el mundo que le rodeaba.

El aún seguía enamorado por la chica a la cual había salvado del D-Reaper sin embargo está aún sabiendo los sentimientos que tenían por ella, no daba entrada para que el chico Matsuki se le acercara, al menos en esa forma.

Un viernes de mayo al medio día, Takato al salir temprano de la escuela y sabiendo que sería un fin de semana largo imprevistamente pensó en que había llegado el momento en pedirle el siguiente paso a su amiga de la infancia Juri y ya que no la había visto desde hacía tiempo se apresuró a prepararle un pan estilo francés con la forma de corazón junto con un "colash" donde puso las fotos más significativas que el consideró había entre ellos.

. –Ya eran alrededor de las 4 pm y le gritó mientras tomaba una chaqueta negra de cuero junto con su mochila donde llevaría aquellos presentes y se disponía a salir de su casa.

[...]-Mama tengo que salir llegaré tarde no me esperen para cenar. Dijo el chico al salir rápido con mucha emoción.

Mie la madre de Takato bajo la cabeza y le dijo a Takehiro el padre de Takato

[...]-¿Viste? ya ni pide permiso solo se sale cuando se le da la gana. –Respingo con voz indignada.

Su padre sonrió y le respondió –Confiemos más en el cariño recuerda él no nos a decepcionado.

[...]-Pero y ¿si lo llegara a hacer? -Preguntó preocupada.

[...]-Pues nos tiene a nosotros para apoyarle. –Con mucha calma le dijo su hombre.

[...]-Se parece todo a ti amor ¿Quién hubiese pensado que sería igual de detallista que tú?

El padre solo se sonroja mientras sonríe al recordar como su hijo un día le hizo una pregunta.

**FLASHBACK** (Takato tenía alrededor de 15 años mientras Takehiro le enseñaba a su hijo a dar una forma específica a la masa para pan).

[...]-Papa es genial. -Miraba con asombro a su padre

[...]-No es ta**n** fácil mijo, pero lo será siempre que te guste hacerlo y tengas una buena razón para hacerlo.

[...]-Vaya… Oye papa, -Le preguntó con interés.

[...]-Si dime Takato. –Contestó amablemente.

[...]-¿Cómo enamoraste a mama?

El padre se puso un poco nervioso y muy sorprendido por la pregunta y el momento en el cuál se lo preguntaba y esté soló le dijo –Pues le expresé mi yo mismo con detalles y acciones lo que más me gustaba hacer con ella y sin ella.

[...]-Vaya… n.n Takato un poco confundido solo le sonrió aunque honestamente casi no había entendido nada.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Takehiro con la mirada en su madre y en su mente se decía así mismo. –Mi niño al parecer lo has empezado a entender, recordando como su hijo se había esforzado en hacer aquello detalles.

Así que muy contento y sin previo aviso se dirigió caminando a la casa de Juri en esa tarde que de repente se volvió nublosa

[...]- Ojalá que Juri me acepte. ¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Qué pasará? .-Takato se dijo así mismo mientras cruzaba una de las calles más transitadas de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la misma ciudad una chica se peinaba el cabello antes de ir a tomarse una sesión de fotos. Se trataba de Rika que regresaba de una de las varias giras que tenía con su madre. Solo vivía con ella ya que su abuela se había mudado a seguir con su vida en Okinawa esto paso poco después de que Renamon regresara de nuevo al digimundo, también ya como saben Rika no tenía a su padre ya desde hacía tiempo que este las abandonó aun cuando era una pequeña niña. La pelirroja ya estaba bastante cambiada físicamente se desarrolló muy bien, y como era de esperarse no tardo en caer ante las suplicas de su madre y se convirtió en una modelo casi tan reconocida como su madre, que dentro del mundo de la moda juvenil ella simplemente se había vuelto la sensación. Aunque todavía conservaba su fuerte carácter, en el fondo y en silencio amaba a su madre ya que reconociendo el gran cariño de su madre se dio cuenta de que era la única familia que tenía cerca y por eso fue que acepto acompañarle en su gira por el mundo además de adentrarse en una vida laboral aunque al realmente la tamer repudiaba eso.

[...]-Hija ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde! .-Le gritaba su madre desde el pasillo.

[...]-Espera madre, enseguida voy. -Le dijo "amablemente" mientras termina de peinarse pero como se había vuelto un tanto distraída pronto se le olvido lo que su madre le dijo y se dispuso a ver unos recuerdos donde se encontraban las fotos de su infancia con sus amigos y su compañera a quien había considerado como si hermana mayor.

Rika las veía con especial cariño ya que ellos habían sido sus únicos y verdaderos amigo más aunque intentase hacer amistades debido a las giras con su madre agregándole su forma de ser no le era posible entablar una amistad con alguien más. Y no necesitaba mucho ya que podía aún comunicarse con sus amigos principalmente Juri y Takato aún más el chico que jamás se olvidaba de mandarle alguna foto junto con un mensaje cursi en días importantes como en su cumpleaños, navidad o el día del amor y la amistad. Todo era por e-mails ya que ella era demasiado famosa para tener una cuenta en alguna red social aparte de que no le gustaba para nada llamar la atención de gente que ni conoce.

[...]-Baja de una vez! -Chilló su madre mientras abría de un jalón la puerta de la recamara de su hija pero al entrar se dio cuenta de que su niña estaba con la cabeza abajo y una mirada perdida en sus recuerdos así que camino de manera tranquila hacía su hija donde le dijo.

[...]-¿Los extrañas mucho verdad? -Dando un abrazo a su hija por la espalda le volvió a decir.

[...]-Vamos hija, te prometo que después de hoy tendremos un merecido descanso en nuestra ciudad y podrás volver a verlos a todos.

[...]- …. – Sin ganas de decir nada solo se limitó a asentir pero se sentía tan triste ya que ella sabía que en esos momentos por más descansos que tomase no sería posible volver a ver a su camarada digimon.

De repente se escuchó un trueno señal de que pronto empezaría a llover.

[...]-Bueno Rika, pues vámonos si no está tormenta sí que nos causará problemas.

La chica después de guardar aquellas fotos con la cabeza hacia abajo siguió a su madre al auto.

Al mismo tiempo un chico que ya no acostumbraba usar gogles escuchaba aquel resonante trueno,

[...]-Maldición! –Pensaba el líder tamer [...]- No me traje la camioneta y ni traje una sombrilla para cuando vuelva a casa.

En ese mismo momento en el mundo digital en el área oscura para ser exactos, la tierra empezaba a estremecerse, los digimon de la zona empezaban a correr despavoridos y una sombra de un ser temible estaba apareciendo era enorme de cuatro patas, unas como dos lenguas que parecían salir de su cadera, cuernos como los de un toro y alas de demonio, no se alcanzaba a distinguir bien quien era sin embargo se veía que de una de sus lenguas salía un pergamino y reía con mucho placer después de la risa llegó un Reapermon que arrodillándose ante la sombra le dijo.

[...]-Amo, ¿Por fin lo encontró?

[...]- Si mi leal sirviente, por fin mis sueños se harán realidad, aunque debó decir que este es solo el primer paso lo más conflictivo aún está por venir.

[...]-Amo realmente es admirable usted traerá la paz a todos los mundos en verdad no puedo esperar esa gran recompensa que me prometió.

[...]-Paciencia aún nos faltan 4 de ellos aunque doy gracias a que ya nos habíamos anticipado a esto, ahora todo resultará un poco más rápido.

[...]- Le aseguró que pronto los tendremos mi señor. Mientras veía una lista con taches de 13 digimon. Menos a 4 de ellos: Alphamon, Omnimon, Magnamon y Gallantmon.

[...]-Eso espero, dejaremos a Alphamon al final después de todo él es el más peligroso.

[...]-Pero mi señor ya olvido la profecía del otro caballero que se encuentra separado en el mundo humano y este, recuerde que pueden obtener el modo digisenin y entonces usted podría ser sellado por toda la eternidad.

[...]-Descuida sé que los necesito a los dos juntos, desde hace años que planeamos esto y por supuesto que ya tome cartas en el asunto. Ahora mismo mi plan con el humano que elegí y el poco de poder que le di hará que eso a lo que le tememos no nos venga a dar una "sorpresita" –Decía aquella sombra con un tono de burla.

[...]-Entendido. Decía su asistente aunque el dudaba de la capacidad de que aquel humano hiciera un trabajo que para él era sumamente sencillo.

[...]-Ok mi sirviente te daré una última prueba para tu poder ve a por Omnimon yo iré por el pequeño caballero dorado de los milagros, no nos costará mucha energía vamos a la misma dimensión pero en diferente época. –Abría dos portales con dos rayos que le salían de su cadera. Mientras estos entraban una voz de un personaje desconocido murmuraba;

[...]-Con que por fin empezó su plan - Solo se alcanzó a ver unos ojos rojos entre la sombra de la escena.

En el mundo real un chico entró a un bar y sin aún empezar a llover entró vio al padre que atendía a algunos desalmados que ahogaban sus penas con agua y esté al mirarlo un poco frio le dijo.

[...]-Mi hija no se encuentra.-Con palabras tan golpeadas que parecieran ver que el señor estaba furioso. Takato puso una cara de sorprendido ante la actitud del padre de Juri.

[...]- Papa! ¿Qué le haces?, ¿Qué no ves que es mi amigo? Regañando a su padre por tratar así a Takato.

[...]-¿Pero cómo es posible?, Disculpa chico por la chaqueta creí que eras el vago que la otra vez Juri trajo.-Con algo arrepentimiento se inclinaba la cabeza para disculparse.

Takato un poco confundido se agarró la cabeza diciendo [...]-Descuide señor no hay problema. -Aunque en el fondo se preguntaba a qué chico se refería el padre de su enamorada.

[...]-Papaaaa! deberás contigo no me puedo tener confianza de traer a alguien de mi agrado a esta casa. Mientras empujaba a su padre para sacarlo de la escena y así estar a solas con su amigo.

Takato solo sonrió y espero pacientemente a que la chica lo llevase a su cuarto del segundo piso y durante su espera se imaginaba en como le dirigiría algunas palabras a quien quería como suegro además de que tan raro serían los bienes de ambos ya que los negocios de sus familias eran completamente diferentes uno de licor y otro de pan, esa y muchas otras visiones empezó a ver el tamer en su mente.

Juri no tardó mucho para regresar con el chico aunque lo encontró tirando baba mientras tomaba su mochila con las dos manos.

[...]-Ya estuvo n.n Hola Takato ¿A qué debo tu visita? Le preguntaba con gran interés.

El chico realmente no sabía por donde empezar así que empezó a improvisar mientras acumulaba valor.

[...]-Juri hace tiempo que somos amigos ¿no? –Le decía con calma.

[...]-Y de los buenos Takato n.n sabes que nuestra amistad es de las que perdurarán hasta viejitos. –Le decía con despistes la chica.

[...]-¿Y solo eso podemos ser? ¿ No habría manera de que pudiésemos ser algo más? –Pregunto algo inseguro mientras hacían contacto sus dedos índices.

Al fin la chica empezaba a darse cuenta a por donde iba su amigo, y recordaba como era que sus amigas de la infancia le recordaban que aquel chico flacucho e infantil se sentía loco por ella, aunque era evidente que había una gran amistad de por medio, la chica en el fondo poco le importaba como era ese chico ya que desde el principio ella sabía que no era su tipo y por más que forjaran algún lazo este no sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cambiase de opinión así que ante la situación se armó de valor que está a diferencia de Takato porque siempre había tenido para decir las palabras que sentía a los demás y de la manera más prudente escogiendo aquellas palabras que no importase que tan bellas fuesen al final lastimarían a su amigo le dijo.

[...]- Takato yo no puedo sentir más por ti…. Ya estoy saliendo con alguien que es más mi tipo que tú. –le dijo con una gran frialdad. Aunque la chica sabía que estaba lastimando a su amigo estaba segura de que era la mejor forma de manejar la situación ya que si se lo decía de una forma amable, debido a la forma de ser de Takato este le seguiría insistiendo aun cuando ya le había dicho que no o al menos tendría una ilusión que ella no quería que el chico tuviese.

El chico quedo atónito por aquella respuesta mientras de sus penosas manos al igual que su corazón dejo caer el Pan que apenas estaba sacando para dárselo a su amiga. Juri vio la acción y aunque quería consolar a su amigo esta le dijo [...]-Gracias Takato…

Con lágrimas en los ojos y tardándose balbuceo [...]-¿De qué?

[...]-De que tú mismo me enseñaste a que nuestro destino nosotros lo podemos elegir y desde que te conocí aunque creía que yo terminaría cediendo, la verdad es que por tus enseñanzas elegí que mi destino es ser solo tu amiga y no más. –Tan segura se lo había dicho y eso era todo ella no quería compartir un destino con su amigo, ella sabía que él encontraría a una persona que realmente le complementara.

Takato con sus siempre temblorosas piernas quería salir corriendo de ahí. Aunque Juri se lo había explicado el chico aún se preguntaba el ¿Por qué?

[...]-¿Quién es?

[...]-Es alguien que conoces….

[...]-Di me ¿Quién fue el que me derrotó?... –Hubo un silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió y entro de espaldas un chico familiar diciendo. [...]-Amor no veo a tú padre por aquí así que porque no nos escapamos para dar una vuelta. –Y al darse la vuelta se escuchó un fuerte trueno Takato le reconoció y sin poder estar ahí por más tiempo salió corriendo con su mochila tapándose la cara.

[...]-¿Qué no era ese mi amigo Takato?

Juri solo se entristeció, abrazo a su acompañante mientras él veía el suelo aquel Pan que Takato con mucho cariño le había hecho a Juri y pensó para sí mismo –Hay no! amigo debí haberte dicho antes y pedirte tu permiso.

La lluvia se coordinó de una manera extraña con la salida de la casa de Juri y Takato con la vista tapada solo corría con decisión, con tristeza, decepción muchos sentimientos se le vinieron a la cabeza al ver ahí a uno de sus amigos con la que él pensaba era el amor de su vida. Sin embargo no supo en qué dirección se habían metido y entro a una zona donde había varios lugares de mala muerte y en menos de lo que canta un gallo choco contra un hombre que llevaba gafas negra de sol era maduro, alguien jamás antes visto este ayudo al chico al levantarse.

Takato estaba muy mojado el señor quien parecía ser buen hombre sintió la moral perdida que el chico traía.

[...]-Vaya amigo se nota que estas sufriendo algo de pena ven pasa has venido al lugar indicado.

Takato se preguntaba como era que el señor podía adivinar como él se sentía y sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias el chico paso a un bar donde solo se encontraban 3 personas, ellos dos y el barman encargado.

[...]-Señor Ichiro como ha estado, ¿qué desean tomar usted y su amigo? –Le pregunto el barman.

[...]-Hayate, muy bien gracias por favor dame una cerveza bien helada. –Respondió seguro.

[...]-Como diga señor ¿y para su amigo? . –Abriendo la hielera para sacar aquella bebida.

[...]-¿Qué te parece un Happoshu especial? –Mientras le alzaba el pulgar al barman.

[...]- Je creo que están de moda, además nuestro amigo necesita un poco de esa gran espuma. –Volvía a decir.

El barman hizo su trabajo y el señor Ichiro hizó que Takato tomará un buen sorbo de la bebida después fue a la rockola donde puso una melodía que solo era tocada únicamente con una armónica. El ambiente se ponía cada vez más triste y el alcohol empezaba a hacer su trabajo en el tamer, sus emociones presentes empezaban a intensificarse mientras Ichiro le preguntó.

[...]-¿Sientes dolor chico?

Takato no respondió aquella pregunta.

[...]-Ya veo… -Mientras sonreía su mirada se posaba en Takato. [...]-Es injusto ¿verdad?

Takato solo asintió.

[...]-Y dime.. ¿Antes de eso sentías amor?

[...]-En realidad ya no sé si era eso o un simple capricho de un chico tan inmaduro como yo. –Dijo con la mirada perdida el tamer.

[...]-Así son estás cosas es imposible obtener algo muy bueno sin antes sufrir algo de lo malo.

Takato no entendía, aún seguía con su mirada.

[...]-Sabes perder a alguien en vida es casi tan hiriente como si fuese en muerte. –Abriendo una de las cervezas que Hayate le había llevado.

[...]-¿Pero por qué tuvo que ser así? Siempre había creído que si se me haría y ahora resulta que perdí 10 años de mi vida pensando en algo como en eso, y lo peor es que ciegamente seguí el consejo de la gente que me rodeaba para que todas mis ilusiones en un momento se fueran a la mierda!. –Decía tan molesto como triste el tamer cuando pedía una segunda ronda de Happoshu.

[...]-No es tan malo ¿sabes? yo hace tiempo era un artista famoso y el transcurso de mi carrera era bastante prometedor pero no pude cumplir algunas promesas y debido a eso lastime a muchas personas que me rodeaban. –Decía con nostalgia.

Takato se quedó quieto al escucharle

[...]-Un día penosamente aposte algo muy querido para mí y por culpa de eso perdí a mis dos amores…

De eso el señor no volvió a decir nada pero aún seguía escuchando como Takato se desahogaba y después de unas 7 rondas de Happoshu.

Takato veía a su alrededor, cuando se acordó que no traía nada de dinero para pagar aquella desahogada.

El chico muerto de la pena volvía a llorar en eso el señor puso una sonrisa muy tranquila y dijo:

[...]-Takato no pasa nada esto lo invito yo.

Takato se tranquilizó y aunque andaba un poco ebrio se dio cuenta de que el ni siquiera se había presentado pero después de eso recordó lo triste que estaba dejando de importarle al instante.

Después de otros minutos el señor le hizo otra pregunta.

[...]-Chico en estos momentos ¿Qué es lo que más desearías?.

Takato pensó detenidamente y empezó a pensar en que lo haría feliz Juri iuh simplemente descarto esa idea, un amigo si eso es pero bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta de que por más que deseará no podría volver a ver a su amigo Guilmon.

[...]-Es imposible. –dijo Takato esbozando una falsa sonrisa.

[...]-No lo creas tanto es posible que él pueda volver.

Takato se sorprendió mucho pero solo se limitó a decir.

[...]-Enserio desearía con todo mi corazón que el regresará a mí.

[...]-Chico ¿Realmente has sentido el dolor? –Le preguntaba con una voz fría y su expresión había cambiado ahora era parecida a la de un psicópata.

De repente y dándole la espalda Ichiro le dio un libro a Takato y esté le digo.

[...]-Si lo lees estoy seguro de que él regresará a ti así que prepárate. –Mientras todo el lugar empezaba a desvanecerse con ayuda de la niebla.

Takato vio el libro tirado y lo guardo en la mochila mientras tiraba los regalos que le iba a dar a Juri

Una vez dispersada la niebla el chico inexplicablemente se encontraba a un lado de donde había sido el refugio de su amigo Guilmon, sin embargo se dio cuenta que apenas si habían pasado 30 minutos de que Juri le había rechazado confundido y un poco ebrio se fue a su casa caminando a paso seguro mientras sin el darse cuenta una sombra le estaba siguiendo.

Mientras tanto Rika ya venía de regreso en un auto junto con su madre ya era la hora de tomarse un merecido descanso pero su mama debido a que venía un poco dopada estaba un poco alterada al manejar y más con la lluvia. Entraron a una avenida oscura pegada al parque entonces vieron a un hombre que salió de la nada.

El impacto fue fuerte y desastroso que dejo daños de los dos lados aquel hombre había salido volando y la madre de Rika quedo inconsciente dentro del auto. Rika al cerciorarse de que su madre estaba viva aún salió para ver como estaba el hombre al que habían atropellado. De repente salió un rayo que quito por un segundo la oscuridad del lugar y Rika pudo reconocer a la persona.

[...]-Takatooooo! –Grito la chica con desesperación y llorando mientras la escena dejaba a una chica sola gritando por ayuda.

HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.

POR FAVOR COMENTEN PARA SEGUIR INSPIRANDOME A HACER ESTA HISTORIA.

EL PROXIMO EPISODIO ESPERO ODER TENERLO DENTRO DE 15 DÍAS.


	2. Chapter 2 Un milagro que jamás llego

En verdad les agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews por que vaya que si inspiran a hacer un mejor trabajo, disculpen la tardanza eso de la escuela y el trabajo a veces acaban con la inspiración que traigo en el rato en este capítulo casi no habrá Rukato pero al menos verán un poco acerca del calibre de los enemigos a los cuales se van a enfrentar.

Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo

**Capítulo 2 Un milagro que jamás llego.**

En una noche que se tornaba como la peor de todas una pelirroja de carácter incisivo lloraba por una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

[...]-Dios mío ¿Por qué pasa esto? –Mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a su amigo, su corazón estaba paralizado al haber presenciado tal cosa y una devastadora tristeza llenaba el interior del corazón de la tamer que empezaba a maldecir aquel día.

El paisaje cambiaba a una dimensión diferente donde todo era tranquilo una ciudad bastante común y movida donde 5 chicos daban un paseo mientras se dirigían a su ya no tan normal escuela donde los digimon con normalidad ya habitaban aquel lugar.

[...]-Chicos ¿Percibieron eso? –Pregunto un chico rubio que en el camino se paró.

[...]-T.K si al parecer algo se acerca –Afirmó el pequeño Patamon.

[...]-Que alguien la avise a Ken al parecer le necesitaremos ya que los demás están de viaje en el digimundo.

El grupo se empezó a alarmar cuando sus digivice sonaban con urgencia.

[...]-Al parecer esto no será tan sencillo como lo pensé sencillo - difícil ¿Qué importa? bueno, manos a la obra! –Mientras un monstruo de su lengua saco aquel pergamino que anteriormente había encontrado. [...]-Mmm con que aún no estas presente eh? Bueno pues haremos que aparezcas… -De su mano emanaba una bola de energía que después usó en el pergamino haciendo que de esta salieron dos esferas de la cuales salieron dos digimon tipo humanoide que deslumbraron e impresionaron al dejarse saber que eran UlforceVeedramon y Craniamon.

[...]-Mis leales sirvientes que empieze una fiesta gloriosa. –Ambos asintieron UlforceVeedramon por el cielo y Craniamon por la tierra.

Craniamon uso su impacto torbellino muchas veces en aquella ciudad sin que nadie lo pudiese enfrentar y UlforceVeedramon atacaba desde el cielo incesante sin oposición.

Craniamon está en el nivel mega y es un digimon Tipo Caballero Santo Su movimiento especial es impacto torbellino que dispara una onda sónica a velocidades supersónicas haciendo girar rápidamente su lanza mágica.-Los chicos veían como este atacaba sin sentido a su ciudad.

[...]-Un nivel mega ehh? –Decía con mucha confianza T.K , Patamon venga. El pequeño Patamon pronto evolucionó a su nivel mega Seraphimon y lo mismo hacía Kari con Gatomon que se convertía en Magnadramon.

Ambos atacaron a Craniamon mientras él se defendía con su técnica más poderosa en defensa.

[...]-Este poder me recuerda a "…" -Balbuceaba el temible digimon que observaba la pelea desde las sombras.

[...]-Davis vayan a por el que está en el cielo nosotros dos nos encararemos de este -decía T.K a Davis y los demás

La escena cambiaba al cielo del lugar que monopolizaba el ataque de uno de los caballeros reales.

[...]-Ya fue suficiente para de una vez. –Declaraba quien acababa de llegar de un partido de futbol era quien en un tiempo fue llamado el emperador de los digimon que paraba el ataque del caballero que yacía en el cielo con su Stingmon sin embargo este había salido volando, mientras en su digivice salía la información de aquel poderoso digimon.

UlforceVeedramon (Nivel mega) es un Caballero Sagrado basado en una leyenda que solo aparece en cierta "Profecía", transmitida desde los tiempos antiguos del Mundo Digital en cuanto a velocidad no hay quien le supere su técnica especial es elRayo de la Victoria

[...]-Nivel mega será imposible para stingmon pero no puedo permitir que siga haciendo destrozos, Ok mostrémosle algo nuevo Stingmon digievoluciona aunque sea tenemos que retrasarle hasta que llegue Davis.

[...]-Stingmon digivols a JewelBeemon.

Jewelbeemon es un Digimon tipo Insecto con forma similar a la humana, con las alas tornasoladas y un arco iris de color radiante su técnica especial es el disparo de veneno y el corte sorpresa.

La batalla sin lugar a dudas era bastante dura más porque ambos vaya que eran veloces pero era evidente que entre ellos aún existía mucha diferencia.

Sin embargo lo que no sabía Ken es que los chicos ya habían llegado y se enfrentaban al poderoso Craniamon más aún no contaron que de repente llegaba Davis junto con sus amigo para tratar de parar a ese digimon tan poderoso, pero las cosas no iban saliendo como querían y tampoco iban a mejorar por la llegada de sus camaradas.

[...]-Ken no puedo más discúlpame… -Regresaba a la forma de Wormon después de recibir en forma directa la técnica especial de UlforceVeedramon.

[...]-Davis! Tengan cuidado ese sujeto es increíblemente veloz Wormon no puede pelear por un rato denle tiempo hasta que se recupere y podamos traer a Imperialdramon. –Les decía con preocupación aquel chico que empezaba a temblar con un pavor impresionante. –En el acto los chicos digievolucionaron a sus digimon a su etapa como campeón para tratar de parar aunque sea por un rato a ese digimon tan veloz.

El escenario se posaba ahora sobre él ser tan temible bajo las sombras.

[...]- Vaya no esperaba encontrarme con un ser como tú… Que conveniente es todo esto -mientras juntaba sus garras como si estuviera concentrándose para reuniera poder al punto de dar un brillo a su oscuridad. [...]-Técnica " Mal de Ojo de los Ángeles". –En aquel momento un rayo color morado-oscuro y en forma de letras salió violentamente a alta velocidad del cuerpo del digimon oscuro y está llevaba estas inscripciones:

私に来て、あなたは良いです、あなたが選択されます

("Ven a mí, tú eres bueno y serás el elegido")

Craniamon era sin duda un oponente muy feroz más sin embargo estaba próximo a perder la pelea contra dos digimon de nivel mega que sin duda se habían vuelto mucho más fuertes que la última vez que se dejaron ver pero para sorpresa de los presentes llego aquel rayo morado de manera indetectable golpeo por la espalda a uno de los digimon en ese mismo instante este abrazaba a Seraphimon hasta casi asfixiarlo una vez inconsciente y ante la sorpresa de todos Craniamon dio un golpe muy Certero al distraído Magnadramon que había quedado confundido a aquel acontecimiento y esto le costó regresar a su forma de Gatomon.

[...]-Bueno creo que de este viaje sacaré más de lo que tenía planeado. –Se tele transportaba delante de aquellos dos chicos elegidos y ambos comenzaron a temblar con un miedo incomprensible.

[...]-Hola T.K y Kari ¿Qué tal les va muchachos?. –De manera cortes les decía aquel ser espeluznante.

[...]- ¿Quién o qué demonios eres? –Preguntaba T.K con evidente pavor.

[...]-"…." Mmm veo que no quieren ser amables conmigo, está bien yo fui su peor pasado, soy su peor presente y seré aún mejor para su futuro, he venido a salvarlos de la confusión de ustedes mismos.

Al instante los chicos quedaron paralizados ante aquellas palabras y brutal presencia no escuchaban ya nada, quedaron totalmente petrificados pero aún permanecían con los ojos abiertos y aunque no podían mover ni un solo musculo lo que más deseaban era salir corriendo.

La bestia temible tan solo rió a carcajadas mientras los chicos solo podían ver como él se adueñaba de la mente de Seraphimon.

[...]-Y se supone que está es una de las generaciones más fuertes de niños elegidos, ¿en verdad tan débiles son? Creo que yo debí de haber ido por Omnimon. Pero me pregunto ¿Qué tal le estará lleno a Reapermon? Jajá no importa de seguro él sí que se está divirtiendo en grande con ese oponente tan fuerte y problemático.

La escena cambiaba y un Reapermon ya estaba en batalla directa contra sus dos oponentes en el nivel mega mientras los otros 6 elegidos habían sido ya derrotados por el muy superior Reapermon, el escenario parecía el de una guerra sin piedad, era una devastación total incluso los chicos estaban mal heridos junto a sus digimon demostrando claramente que su forma perfecta no habían sido rival para este imponente enemigo.

[...]-Es hora ya de que los dos se rindan! Comprendan, su derrota el día de hoy es inminente.

Wargreymon y MetalGarurumon estaban en el suelo sin moverse pero en eso ambos empezaron brillaron con una luz dorada que al parecer sembraría un poco de esperanza ya que Omnimon se había presentado ante los ojos del cazador de recompensas.

Reapermon se sintió con mucha felicidad ahora solo tenía que dejar medio muerto a Omnimon y sellarlo en la esfera que su amo le había dado.

[...]-Es hora de que pagues por tus pecados, jamás te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a mis camaradas.

Omnimon atacaba con la Espada Trascendental y el Cañón Garuru mientras Reapermon ansioso le esperaba con su Hoz.

La escena se desvanece al haber una colisión que dejo un destello blanco.

Ahora el telón se cambiaba a un UlforceVeedramon que ya había derrotado tanto a Joley como a Cody ambos habían quedado inconscientes, Davis seguía combatiendo ferozmente aunque ya habían derrotado a su Flamedramon y su Raidramon daba pelea a pesar de que lo estaban pateando hasta dedigievolucionarlo a Veemon.

[...]-Veemon Maldición, Ken ¿Wormon ya está listo?

[...]-Aún no, le tomará más tiempo. –Decía Ken con su camarada en los brazos

[...]-Maldita sea! –Gruñía Davis al darse cuenta que la esperanza de que solo un milagro podría salvarles.

UlforceVeedramon se dio cuenta de lo que planeaban y sin dudarlo atacó al chico con el digimon en sus brazos en ese momento el reloj y todo se paró ya que el movimiento era a alta velocidad Davis tardó en darse cuenta sin embargo un Digimon de tipo insecto se interpuso en el ocaso.

[...]-Wormon! –Gritaba Ken mientras este se desvanecía en sus manos pero en ese instante el digivice de Davis brillo con el Digiegg de los milagros, y un poderoso Digimon se hacía presente.

[...]-Es momento de que te largues o pagarás por tus acciones.

UlforceVeedramon solo respondió [...]- Misión cumplida, Amo él ya salió.

[...]- "Magna Luz" con su ataque golpeaba una onda de luz al veloz UlforceVeedramon.

Ahora el digimon temible atendió al llamado de su siervo sonrió y pensó para sí mismo

[...]-Creo que está será una inmejorable prueba para mi nueva adquisición.

[...]-Bien hecho Magnamon al fin le derrotamos mientras su enemigo yacía en el suelo.

Sin embargo Magnamon no escuchó ya que quería vengarse, su gran amigo Wormon había sido brutalmente asesinado pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento las cosas empeoraron cuando un BlackSeraphimon se presentó y por la espalda atacó a Magnamon.

[...]-"Testamento del caído". Una descarga eléctrica fue la que recibió Magnamon quedando completamente inmóvil ante sus agresores.

[...]-Muchas gracias por haber cuidado al caballero de los milagros, ahora ya no te preocupes el vendrá con nosotros y de él nos haremos cargo. –Decía una Bestia con una extraña amabilidad tanta que claramente parecía horrorizar al chico que jamás había visto a semejante e imponente criatura.

[...]-¿Pero qué diantres estas diciendo? Eso no pasará. –Gritaba aquel chico con una gran furia.

[...]-Mmm otro chico que no puede ser amable ante su salvador, bueno que va lo haremos es necesario para llevarle Paz a todos en el universo.-Comentaba tranquilo aquel ser.

[...]-¿Pero qué dices? No lo harás de ninguna forma permitiré que te lleves a mi amigo.

[...]-¿Chiquillo eres retrasado? no te queda nadie para combatirnos pero si es esa tu misión acepto el reto, créeme que tu muerte no será en vano. –Esto último lo murmuraba entre dientes mientras le ordenaba a su nuevo subordinado que matara al chico.

BlackSeraphimon atacó con su técnica más poderosa

[...]-"Siete Infiernos".

[...]-No lo harás! – Gritaban dos amigas del chico líder, mientras un gato blanco se interponía y recibía el golpe de los siete infiernos que mandaba BlackSeraphimon.

El digimon con el golpe fue desapareciendo ante la mirada atónita de Davis de esto Magnamon se dio cuenta y emergió una furia jamás antes vista por alguien como él.

""""!Magnamon Modo X!"""

La pelea aparentemente se ponía pareja sin embargo aquel ser se puso realmente feliz de que Magnamon usará un anticuerpo X tan solo basto que este usará un ataque para calmar y ganar la batalla.

[...]-"Revolución de Cristal" –Magnamon se convirtió en un cristal de hielo y de un movimiento entro en las dos bocas de aquel ser y ese preciso instante en el digivice de Davis al fin se daba a conocer su enemigo.

Grandracmon

Un Digimon Bestia Demonio que es considerado el Rey de los Digimon Vampiros. Ha mantenido un castillo en el Área Oscura desde la antigüedad, y se jacta de tal poder que incluso los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio no pueden interferir con él. Tiene un comportamiento caballeroso, y debido al efecto "Encantador" que con su voz exuda, cuenta cuentos que pueden llevar a cualquier Digimon Tipo Ángel que viene a someterlo a caer. Se dice que posee un cuerpo inmortal, y aunque se dice que está conectado a los detalles de cómo el Área Oscura llegó a estar dentro del Mundo Digital, o que conoce la verdad de la evolución misteriosa X. Sus movimientos especiales son transformar instantáneamente todos los oponentes en cristales de hielo (Revolución de Cristal), y un mal de ojo que encierra dentro de la oscuridad de los corazones de los opositores que lo miran.

[...]-Bien parece que ya saben quién soy, ahora este mundo puede conocerme como su salvador el señor de los vampiros -Abrió un portal de donde salieron dos Myotismon del área oscura.

Davis se lamentaba ya que el Digiegg de los milagros no tuvo el efecto esperado e incrédulo a lo que veía con sus ojos, empezó a llorar con desesperación y a maldecir aquel día con una sonrisa de esas que uno pone cuando no se cree que algo esté pasando.

Él Rey de los Vampiros entro en el portal y sin darle mayor relevancia al chico y a su amiga solo hizo una señal para que los chicos fuesen llevados a través del portal, tal vez para tenerles como prisioneros la verdad quien sabe lo que es cierto es que al entrar al portal ya estaban paralizados por ver aquella escena, así solo la bestia decidió ponerlos a dormir.

Una vez dentro del portal se comunicó con su más leal siervo que había ido a por Omnimon

[...]-Reapermon, ¿Lo has conseguido? –Pregunto con una sonrisa.

La escena mostraba a un Omnimon agonizante al que le habían arrancado su espada y esta misma le tenía inmovilizado por ambos brazos sobre una gran roca mientras sus camaradas humanos yacían impotentes enterrados en el suelo de aquella dimensión del digimundo, podía verse dese lejos que no habrían representado mayor problema para el enigmático y poderoso Reapermon.

[...]-Fue divertido mientras duró solo falta sellarlo amo, pero puede contar que es un hecho que su captura está completa.

Grandracmon sintió una gran satisfacción al escucharle sin embargo su leal ayudante mencionó algo más.

[...]-Señor solo una cosa este sujeto antes de ser derrotado perdió su capa, quiero decir esta se iluminó y en datos se esfumo. –Decía con cierta preocupación.

[...]-No importa Reapermon bien hecho, ya solo faltan dos más y podré cambiar ese maldito sistema que impuso ese maldito…

Esto último lo dijo en un tono de querer vengarse mientras se seguía alejando a través de ese portal.

En ese mismo momento una chica seguía maldiciendo la suerte de aquel día

[...]-Maldición! Despierta por favor, no otra persona que es importante para mí. Tú no Takato, no me dejes. - Lloraba como cuando su padre les abandonó a ella y a su madre. Para Rika realmente había sido una desgracia perder en vida a su padre y hoy era uno de esos días en los cuales aparentemente perdería por muerte a uno de las mejores personas que le habían apoyado en vida para no darse por vencida y poder confiar en la gente que le rodeaba.

Rika aunque estaba realmente alterada recordó uno de los cursos de primeros auxilios que había aprendido y gracias a eso pudo darse cuenta de que su amigo aún estaba con vida e incluso se había dado cuenta de que este solo estaba inconsciente aunque sin lugar a dudas estaba gravemente herido.

En ese momento un nuevo ser atendía el llamado de auxilio.

[...]-¿Quién eres tú? –Exclamaba la tamer.

Este tipo de mimo que al llegar dejo a Rika con mucha confusión ya que simplemente la ignoro y empezó a moverse alrededor de ambos como si creara una barrera. Luego de varias vueltas una luz brillo debajo de ambos y literalmente se los trago.

Las acciones dieron tiempo para hacer nada mientras una chica abrazaba gritando su amigo cayendo hacia lo que parecía era un portal al mundo digital.

Mas desde las sombras dos seres que se habían percatado del accidente comentaban acerca del mismo.

[...]-¿Quién es ese sujeto? Acaso lo habrán enviado los dioses digimon –Comentaba perpleja una voz familiar.

[...]-Momantai, chicos recuerden nuestra misión por el momento no nos conviene desviarnos de las órdenes del comandante.-Decía un pequeño digimon con orejas largas.

[...]-Pues eso que ni qué y vaya tu velocidad sí que ha aumentado bastante, sí que redujiste aquel impacto que pudo matar a tu camarada ¿Aunque no te dolió ese golpe? –Se escuchaba como una voz sería cambiaba el tema para hablar con lo que parecía ser el compañero de Takato.

[...]-Takato es mi amigo y ahora por fin podemos regresar a cumplir nuestra promesa, no podía dejar que le pasará algo así y por el dolor pues si lo comparo con el entrenamiento que hicimos no es nada. -La dueña de aquella voz solo sonreía, bajaba la mirada mientras se ponía pensante.

[...]-Dejen de perder el tiempo sus camaradas ahora están en el mundo digital y necesitaran un entrenamiento ante lo que se avecina.-Dijo un caballero de armadura negra.

[...]-Pero Alphamon ambos están en malas condiciones será muy difícil que salgan adelante sin ayuda. –Comentaba Guilmon.

[...]-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, por ahora yo trataré de retrasar los planes del Rey de los vampiros, ustedes dos (refiriéndose a los camaradas de Takato y Rika) deben apoyar a sus camaradas pero solo cuando contraigan un mayor peligro.

Ambos digimon solo asintierón ante las órdenes del primer caballero.

[...]-Muy bien entonces es hora de actuar… bueno casi lo olvido Terriermon antes de ir con tu camarada hay algo que quiero que hagas mientras regresas con él. –Este asintió mientras hablaba con su comandante.

En la misma acción Renamon se decía así misma.

[...]- Rika esperen un poco más, nuestro reencuentro aún tiene que esperar.

Ahora el lugar cambiaba a un sitio oscuro donde aquel mimo que había mandado a la pareja de tamers al mundo digital acababa apenas de llegar con un hombre con capucha negra y mascara de animal. El mimo solo hizo un par de señas con las manos y la cabeza a lo que el hombre le contestó.

[...]-Muy bien ahora prosigue con lo acordado. ya te puedes retirar.-El mimo tan solo asintió y se dio la vuelta durante el camino llego despacio hacia la puerta de salida. Pero antes de que pudiese salir el hombre volvió a hablar.

[...]- Será mejor que sigas mi ordenes al pie de la letra y no te interpongas de lo contrario jamás te dejaré libre y no podrás regresar a tu forma original. –El mimo se limitó a salir de manera tranquila al escuchar aquellas palabras.

En ese mismo momento una pareja de chicos continuaban cayendo a máxima velocidad mientras una chica confundida y aterrada cerrando los ojos se abrazaba fuerte de su amigo aún inconsciente. Sin embargo por unos momentos Takato reaccionó de forma veloz y tomo a su amiga para que cayeran sobre él. El impacto le volvió a dejar inconsciente y Rika quien había pensado que pasaría lo peor abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de su amigo que ahora se encontraba aún en peores condiciones que antes lo cual hizo que se sintiera como una inútil al haber permitido que eso pasara.

El lugar se le hacía familiar y una vez que Rika volteo hacía arriba se percató con miedo de en donde se encontraban. El mundo digital sí que había cambiado aunque aún conservaba la posibilidad de visualizar el mundo real en la parte superior de esta.

Se podía notar que la chica tenía muchas ganas de llorar, aunque recordó que por ahora debía ayudar a su amigo ya que sentía que el milagro de regresar no lo podía hacer sola además de que le debía muchas cosas al chico que siempre le había apoyado en las buenas y en las malas. Lo primero que hizo fue que lo tomo para cargarlo con la espalda, sea como sea la pelirroja aún poseía bastante fortaleza aún para su delgado cuerpo.

Camino mucho tiempo durante el aplastante calor que mantenía el mundo digital y como habían aterrizado en un desierto la verdad es que era muy difícil seguir en pie.

Rika se decía así misma [...]-No me puedo rendir, no frente a él, Takato por favor aguanta pronto encontraremos un lugar para descansar. –Mientras lo cargaba con dificultad.

El calor junto con una tormenta de arena acabo venciendo a la tamer que se quedó tirada junto a su amigo y antes de que cerrara los ojos por completo pudo divisar una sombra que se les acercaba aunque ya no pudo hacer más ya que como su amigo ella había quedado inconsciente.

HASTA AQUÍ DEJO ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EN EL SIGUIENTE HABRÁ MÁS RUKATO n.n EN VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS REALMENTE INSPIRAN MUCHO Y ESPERO ASÍ LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, COMENTEN QUE TAN RARO O NOVEDOSO SE LES HACE POR QUE METERÉ MUCHOS ARGUMENTOS REALES Y CURIOSOS AUQNUE ALGUNOS OTROS SON MIOS, POR LO QUE LA HISTORIA REALMENTE SERÁ LARGA.

GRACIAS POR LEER Y PROMETO QUE SEGUIRÉ ACTUALIZANDO TAN PRONTO SE ME SEA POSIBLE


End file.
